1901 or Now
by vanquish.it
Summary: History class brings on a round of thoughts relating to Edward Cullen when you're asked whether you'd prefer to live now or then A one-shot type thing :


Year ten, so its not that important right? I don't mind history, the modern stuff that is.  
I hate all the information about the ancient Egyptians and such.  
So you're sitting in history. You're just sitting there listening to the history teacher go on about what its like to live in **1901** - and you suddenly become so interested all your sense are set on what the teacher is saying - or to live in today's time.  
The teacher begins talking about all the advantages that women have nowadays compared to **1901**. And I sit there, and my mind starts to automatically travel onto more enlightening subjects such as, oh, I don't know, **Edward Cullen**. I sit there and try to tear my mind, unwillingly, away from that much preferred subject, and start to concentrate on the fact that you have more rights and freedom of speech and such today than you did back in **190****1**. That there are more opportunities in the society today. I quote, "say today, we are able to wear what we like, say today, women are able to leave the house without a male escort, say today, we have more opportunities". And that's what he says for the next, maybe, two minutes.  
Then he goes on about what sort of things you could do in **1901**, and I sit back a think more about how many men you could find like **Edward Cullen**. Then the train of thought sort of kicks of from there. I am sadly, brought back to reality when the teacher suddenly exclaims, that we will now have to write half a page on whether or not we would prefer to live in **1901** or Now.

Now, please, can you tell me which you would prefer?  
I certainly know which one I would pick, and the teacher says that we can't sit on the fence, but me being the stubborn child who wants to do everything my own way, decides that I'll do exactly that. My friends know that I am ridiculously obsessed with this terrific Twilight trade, and so consequently they think that I want to live in **1901**, and yes, if you were wondering they are correct, though, to make it less obvious, I mention a couple of things concerning today's time, that they didn't have. Though, who would need anything in **1901** if they had **Edward 'greek-god' Cullen** as a caring, kind, strong, beautiful husband. I mean, I mentioned nothing about the y-chromosomes in my whole answer, with thanks to the need of having to prevent my self of having to hang my head in, sigh, self shame. Though, that's what they would think, I'd just pretend to go along. )  
It took all the might in my heart not to write the following answer;  
get ready; this is all that it would of consisted of;

**title;** 1901 or Now?  
**Body of answer;**  
_**Damn Straight, 1901**_. That's enough. Why would you even consider living nowadays when you can have a husband like **Edward Cullen**. I mean honestly, lets run a list of things that he can do; strength - inhumane;  
protection status - over protective (but everyone needs someone who is there no matter what, right?);  
love - flawlessly adoring;  
looks - flawless;  
speech - flawless too;  
Wait, everything about men in those days seemed to be just... they were all... all gorgeous. Who wouldn't want that, especially, being married to a man of such wealth, and he didn't look down upon others, he simply went about the business that didn't involve the people from lower classes - but that's beside the point for now.  
Honestly, the clothing, the men, *cough * **Edward Cullen** *cough *, the friends, the housing - for the rich and famous.

Gosh, just imagine what it would have been like. A simple lifestyle, with time for the family and a slow-paced reality. Though, it would be harder to live your dreams, well actually, maybe easier as in **1901**, you'd have a rich, well-known and respected husband who could bribe you into anything, well, maybe he'd threaten, if he felt the absolute need.  
My actual answer, was less biased. (: Actually, change that to, a lot less biased.  
Basically, I set my heart out to not embarrassing myself in front of my whole history class,  
Anywho, I had fun with it in my imagination. And I'm not entirely sure if this has any relevancy to this website,  
But I figured that it did, due to that fact that it involves Edward Cullen, and I've seen various lists posted about twilight, so I figured why not?  
:)))

Of course after i had read out my non-biased opinion to the class, i got an onslaught of mentionings from two of my friends:  
for example: "**Edward Cullen** was born in **1901**"  
my reply was "i know" and then a massive grin

"**1901,** the year **Edward **was born"

my thought was "and thank-you captain obvious"

anyhow, i shall run along now,

and think about all the **REVIEWS** i'll have waiting in my inbox when i arrive home from a treacherous day at school :)))

and i shall reply to all


End file.
